


Yusuf al-Kaysani

by mific



Series: BIPOC Portraits [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: BIPOC, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Male Character of Color, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Joe in his 12th century merchant's finery.
Series: BIPOC Portraits [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815385
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Yusuf al-Kaysani

**Author's Note:**

> Joe, or Yusuf al-Kaysani, played by Marwan Kenzari. Part of a series of multifandom portraits I'm doing to celebrate diversity, featuring BIPOC characters. Also one of my portraits of the origins of The Old Guard team. Painted with watercolors.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f619/o81rmdxrihqpnkczg.jpg)


End file.
